


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by TheRadioactiveWizard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band), One Direction (Band), Reign (TV)
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kings & Queens, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Luke, Feminization, France (Country), Hand Jobs, Luke is a fucking queen, Luke wears feminine shit, Michael is hella confused, Multi, Prince Michael, Royalty, Scotland, Smut, Virgin Luke, king luke, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRadioactiveWizard/pseuds/TheRadioactiveWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Since Lucas, King of Scotland, was a child the English have wanted his country and his crown. He is sent to France to wed its next king, to save himself and his people - a bond that should protect him, but there are forces that conspire, forces of darkness, forces of the heart. Long may he reign."</p><p>or King Lucas of Scotland and Prince Michael The II of France are in an arranged marriage and eventually fall in love.</p><p>||</p><p>Based on the CW show Reign</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Royals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts), [Lukeyluwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukeyluwho/gifts).



> Dedicated to Andie because she gives me life.
> 
> Feminine Luke is my weakness okay!

_**"It's my own desire, it's my own remorse** _

_**Help me to decide. Help me make the** _

_**most Of freedom and of pleasure** _

_**Nothing ever lasts forever** _

_**Everybody wants to rule the world"** _

_\- Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Tears For Fears_

 

 

_France 1577_

 

Lucas, King of Scots has been hidden away in a convent for his safety since age nine.

 

Engaged since childhood to the future king of France, he awaits his return to the French Court.

 

||

 

Luke was cold to the bone. Only wearing  shoes and a simple beige dress the nuns in the convent gave him. And that thin piece of fabric certainly wouldn't protect him from the freezing temperatures France produced. He didn't mind the weather, he mostly just wanted some hot porridge in his stomach.

 

He sat at the wooden table with the nuns and the rest of the children patiently awaiting their next meal. Sister Meagan took each of their plates one at a time, coming back moments later with a full bowl. Oddly sister Helena was always the first one to get her bowl back, and Luke was always the last. He always wondered why and today he was finally going to learn the truth.

 

Sister Helena brought the small silver spoon up to her lips and the chunky oats disappeared into her mouth. She averted her attention to Luke, sitting a few spaces to her left. He smiled at her, as she had the same dull expression plastered onto her face. The tension was killing Luke and he felt like he should go up to her to ask her what was wrong. He was about to get up when it happened. Sister Helena started to cough. It started off as a small cough that gradually turned into a deep hack. Foam started to build up around the corner of her mouth, moments later her whole mouth was dripping white.

 

Blood had started to form in her ears, after a few moments it starred to ooze from her face. The blood dripping from sister Helena's nose found its way into the plate of porridge sitting on the table. She collapsed into her plate, chunks of oats scattered all over the table. 

 

All the nuns went into a frenzy "Take that plate away!" one of them shouted. Quickly two nuns darted to Luke, one pulling him up, the other disposing of the plate. "Save Lucas!" Before Luke could realize what was going on he was being dragged across the grassy field, Sister Margaret's arm liked with Luke's. Everything was happening so fast, he couldn't quite put together what just happened. 

 

"You must leave immediately, this was an assassination attempt on you life. You where nearly poisoned" She lead Luke down a narrow hallway, looking behind her back ever so often."Poisoned? By who?" Sister Margaret unlinked their arms and put her hand on he small of Luke's back, as if to make him walk faster. "Someone with ties to the protestant throne of England, no doubt!" She opened the door to Luke's room and started packing his bags. "They will be found and dealt with." She whispered. 

 

Tears started to rain down Luke's face "Poor Sister Helena didn't know-"  "That she was your taster? Every meal you've eaten has been tasted for poison ever since you left your mothers breast. Lucas, you are the King of Scotland!" That didn't mean Helena had to die for him. 

 

||

 

A carriage was sent for Luke later that day. He was no longer safe living in the convent anymore. French Court is where he would be taken. He was ready to marry the future king. 

 

Luke excited the convent wearing one of his many tiaras, a red satin cape, and a brand new pastel green dress. His mother wouldn't want him to arrive at French Court wearing nothing but his old clothes and servants clothes.

 

Everyone in the convent where their to bid farewell to Luke. Sister Margaret stood at the very end of all the people, Luke's bag in her old wrinkly hand. "I don't know if i'm ready." he spoke. She quirked her eyebrow "To leave here or to marry the future king of France?" He took his bag from her hand and stared her in the eyes, "Both." 

 

Luke made his way to the carriage, giving the coachmen his bag and then giving a small wave to all the girls from the convent. One of the little girls ran forward to give Luke a hug. Her name was Rose, she was about 11 years of age and was the kindest little thing ever. 

 

She handed Luke her cross, hands trembling as she did so, "Be careful, there are ghosts there." Luke took the cross from her tiny hands. "At the castle?" He asked. "They say the halls are filled with them! Tortured souls, a girl who's face is a ruin. She hides it." He chuckled and put on the necklace, "You know I've been to French Court before, when I was your age. I didn't see any ghosts." 

 

"But what if they saw you?"

 

||

 

_Royal Court of France 1577_

 

Michael was running up the stairs at a quick pace, pulling up his zipper and fixing his belt as he did. At the top of the stairs stands Michael's half brother, Ashton. 

 

"Ah Ashton!" 

 

"Michael!" He responds sarcastically. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Tough to find you." He eyed Michael from head to toe. His clothes where a mess. Like he got dressed in a rush. He tucks in the back of his shirt "I was riding." Michael states. Ashton snickers "Really? Who?" Michael lets out a small chuckle and turn around. His back facing Ashton. "So Ash, how's the mood?" The blond starts to help his brother. "Father's or the mood in general?" He pats Michael on the back, he quickly turns around. Ashton smiles "Tense to both. Planning for your sisters wedding" 

 

The black haired boy turns his body towards the large door that leads to the royal chambers. "Is your mother in there?" He asks."No, only royals and their attendants alowed. But, your mother is in fine form, God save you."

 

Ashton's mother and Michael's mother absolutely despised each other. Karen being the current Queen of France and Anne Marie being the kings mistress meant that only one of them could have control to King Daryl's heart (and throne). "I'm off now that you're here!" Ashton punched Michael in the arm and made his way out of the castle. "Lucky bastard." Michael chuckled. 

 

||

 

Michael and Luke met for the first time when they where much younger. Luke had skinny leg and a missing front tooth, while Michael had a booger filled nose and dirt in his hair. The best of friends they where. They had multiple play dates that would make any child jealous. Running around court, swimming in the spring by the castle, or simply just messing around on King Daryl's throne. 

 

Michael's mother spent all day preparing for King Lucas' arrival. "King Lucas' gentlemen in waiting are on their way as well, darling! Three of them titled, the other one ridiculously rich!" Michael truly didn't care much for money or power. All he was looking for was love. And that doesn't come easy when you're a royal. 

 

||

 

Horns played a loud fanfare as Luke's carriage entered the castle grounds. Michael made his way down the stairs, annoyance filled his features. 

 

Ashton was already outside, standing next to his mother when Luke's carriage door had swung open. Excited, in distinctive conversations filled the air. As soon as Luke's foot touched the dirt four loud voices made their way closer to the him. There stood his four gentlemen in waiting. Calum, Liam, Harry, and Zayn. They all curtsied before throwing themselves onto Luke. "Luke, we missed you so much!" one of them spoke. Luke figured it was Calum, as they haven't seen each other since they where all nine. As Luke stared at them he could easily see how much each one of them had grown in beautiful gentlemen. 

 

Harry's eyes winded all of the sudden, "Luke, your hair! Ugh didn't the nuns teach you anything?" He tossed his fingers through the blond locks, fixing it as best as he could. Luke chuckled and pushed his hair away from his forehead. The horns started playing again which meant that the king, queen, and prince where about to arrive. A loud booming voice alerted them to curtsy "His royal Highness King Daryl The II !" Behind him stood a beautiful woman, her blonde locks reached past her breasts, and her eyes where a beautifully bright blue. "Is that Queen Catherine?" Liam asked. "No, that's Anne Marie, the kings mistress." Harry spoke. The boys went into a fit of giggles after that, but where quickly silenced as a young man appeared from behind King Daryl. 

 

A tall boy appeared into view. He had dirty blond hair,muscles the size of Russia, and an award winning smile. His dimples came out as he averted his attention to Luke and his gentlemen. Luke's cheeks started to feel hot. Calum put his lips close to Luke's ear "Oh my god is that Michael? He's gorgeous!" Luke quickly corrected him "No, that's not Michael...I know it isn't." He turned back to his gentlemen with a worried look. "That must be Ashton." Liam spoke. "The kings bastard son. Anne Marie's son." Relief quickly filled Luke. Sure the boy was cute but he didn't feel right. He didn't feel like _Michael_. "I here the king favors him." Calum whispered. 

 

The fan fare started again and the booming voice returned. "Her majesty, Queen Karen!" She came accompanied by another person. A lanky blond boy, Luke assumed to be Karen's physician. A final fan fare erupted from the distance. "His royal Highness Prince Michael The II !" Michael conveyed closer to Luke and his gentlemen. He bowed and inched closer to Luke. "Your grace-" He was quickly cut off "Oh no please call me Luke!" He extended his hand and the prince gladly took it. He brought his plump red lips to Luke's milky white skin and kissed it. Tilting his head up he spoke "Call me Michael." 


	2. Once Upon a Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastard:  
> archaic derogatory  
> a person born of parents not married to each other.  
> synonyms: illegitimate child, child born out of wedlock;

**_"Once upon a time we fell apart_**

**_You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart"_ **

_\- Princess of China, Coldplay & Rihanna _

 

Luke knew he would eventually have to produce an heir. Marrying the future king of France came a price, and producing heirs is something that was crucial in the line of royalty. Luke and Michael have been engaged since the age of six, but the marriage wasn't set in stone. Alliances can shift, and before Scotland and France's alliance shifts, Luke has to win the prince's heart.

 

Luke had only been at French Court for a couple of hours. He hasn't spoken more than a few words to his future husband. And Luke was going to change that. French Court was very familiar. He knew his way around the gigantic castle, but exploring wasn't on Luke's mind. Michael was the only thing he could think about. 

 

Michael's room was all the way on the other side of the castle which made the walk their long and boring for Luke. But it gave him some time to think about what he was going to say. Maybe "Hey we've been engaged since we where kids, do you want to go have dinner?" was a bit too strange. Michael's door was standing inches away from Luke's face and all he wanted to do was knock. He finally brought his hand to the wood and knocked twice. 

 

The door swung open and Luke was met with a shirtless Michael. "Luke. Uh what is it?" He couldn't help but stare at Michael's naked torso. He was very muscular, and his skin was a very pale color. "Oh I uhm thought we could go out somewhere. You know to get to know each other better?" He was still staring at Michael's chest. Mesmerized my his beauty. 

 

The black haired boy sighed and closed the door slightly. "Now's not a good time." Luke's face fell. Did Michael not like him? He seemed terribly annoyed with the younger king. "Next time you come to my chambers, you should be announced." Luke eyebrows furrowed at what the boy said. "I don-don't understand." "You shouldn't be here" Michael quickly spoke. 

 

Michael's tone of voice was starting to concern Luke. They've only know each other for a short period of time, so why did Michael seem so annoyed with him? Luke was afraid to ask, but he did anyway "Why do you sound so...are you alone?" Michael quickly stood up straight, shocked by Luke's question. "Are you with someone?" Luke asked again with more confidence this time. And what Luke didn't know is that there was truly someone in Michael's bed a the moment. A young duke by the name of David, who came for Michael's older sister's wedding.

 

Michael voice came out sharp and cold to the touch "If you are ever going to be the King of France, you need to understand something. Kings do not answer to their husbands." The door was quickly slammed in Luke's face. He took a few steps back, tears forming in his eyes. He shouldn't be surprised really. He knew something like this was bound to happen. 

 

||

 

The cold autumn airs of France hit Luke's face with a great force as he stepped outside. His cheeks and nose rapidly turning a light shade of red. His dog Daniel stood by his side, huddled close to Luke's dress as he made his way to the slightly frozen fountain outside the castle. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and crossed his legs. He didn't want to start crying, to show a sign of weakness. He held on for a while but after a few minutes the tears started to drip down Luke's cheek. "Get used to it Luke, you have to deal with him forever now." He dried his eyes with the sleeve of his dress and stood up. He wasn't going to admit defeat.

 

Daniel was still by Luke's side as he walked circles around the fountain. He started to bark loudly alarming Luke suddenly. "Daniel?" Luke asked. The black dog started to jump up and down in a frantic motion, almost in a state of fear. He quickly darted from Luke's side and ran into the forest that was behind the castle. "Daniel..no, come back! Daniel!" The young king started to run after the dog, moving as fast as his feet allowed him to. "Daniel come back!" He continued to shout. 

 

The sound of horses filled the air as Luke made his was closer to the enormous green trees. "Lucas?" another voice shouted. Luke didn't pay attention to the voice, all that mattered at the moment was his dog. "Lucas!" The voice shouted again, it was getting closer to him. A hand suddenly came out of nowhere and was yanking Luke back out of the woods. The young king had no idea who was pulling him back away from the woods until he turned his head. He was met with the face of Michael's half-brother, Ashton. 

 

"Lucas, young men--royals, kings--do not leave the castle alone." Concern filled his voice, as he gently stared to rub at either sides of Luke's arms. His light brown hair looked wonderful in the sunlight and all Luke wanted to do was to tangle his fingers in it. Luke's mind wandered back to the task at hand "Bu-But my dog-" "Let him go." The bastard spoke. He intertwined his hands with Luke's, the warmth from his hands radiated off of him and suddenly made Luke feel calmer. "Do not go into those woods." He said softly moving the hair away from Luke's face and looping it around his ear. Luke was confused as to why he couldn't just walk into those woods and retrieve his beloved dog. "Why not?" He asked. "What's in those woods? Besides my dog who i might have caught if you hadn't had stopped me." Ashton sighed and put the hand on the small of Luke's back, guiding him back into the castle. "Your dog will find his way back. There's food and warmth! Who wouldn't want to be at the castle?" 

 

Luke's face fell. He didn't want to be inside the castle, not with Michael around. Ashton noticed Luke's sudden change of emotion "Except, perhaps you. Rather be at the convent, would you? Eating porridge and trudging through mud?" A small chuckle left Luke's lips as his face lite up. "I quite like the way mud feels under foot!" Luke shot back at him. Ashton giggled and stopped walking "Maybe you'll be sent back to the nuns. For misbehaving." Luke started to blush. "You're cheeky." "And you're upset about more than your dog taking a little jaunt into the wild. What is it?" 

 

Luke finally felt like he had someone he can talk to. Someone who isn't a royal, who couldn't judge him for being anything but himself. "You should ask your bother." The king declared. "Ask him what?" He asked. A small chuckle left Luke's lips "Why he's such a moody, arrogant ass." 

 

Ashton's face immediately lite up "We're half brothers by the way. Nothing in common but our father really." He let out with a laugh. Ashton got closer to Luke, his breath ghosting over Luke's lips. "I'll find your dog." He gently spoke. "And i'll mention your discontent to Michael." He brought his lips to Luke's cheek and kissed him. His warm lips contrasting with Luke's cold cheek. He turned on his heels and trudge across the ground that lead to the mysterious Forrest. 

 

"Oh and Ashton!" Luke spoke. "It's Luke not Lucas."

 

||

 

The sounds of fireworks whistling and popping fills the air. Princess Elisabeth and King Phillip had just been wed, and the ceremony was is full swing. The final waltz was coming up shortly and Luke needed a partner. All of Luke's gentlemen where currently on the dance floor with noble men, who's names Luke couldn't pronounce. Luke looked around to see if he could find Ashton but unfortunately he was no where to be found. He knew that it wasn't right to think about Ashton in a loving way, but he just couldn't help it. Ashton treated Luke a thousand times better than Michael did. Ashton wasn't a royal, which meant there was no chance in them ever being anything close to together. He was just the king's bastard son. 

 

The music was erupting in Luke's ears, he needed to find a partner fast. For an unknown reason Royals who didn't know how to party and have a good time where considered weak. And the last thing Luke wanted was to look weak in a room filled with hundreds of rich and wealthy noblemen and woman. From across the crowd Luke found the face he was dreading all night, Michael. "Fuck it" He said under his breath before he took a long drag of his wine and made his way across the banquet hall. 

 

Michael didn't notice Luke coming towards him, so when a hand grabbed him and started pulling him towards the dance floor he just about jumped out of his shoe. "Fuck, Luke  what are you doing?" Michael said as he spilled a small amount of wine on his shoes. Luke took the cup out of Michael's hand and set it down on the closest table. "We're engaged idiot, so how about we show everyone just how in love we are." Luke put air quotes around the word love. The sudden burst of confidence made Luke feel a hell of a lot better. And to be quite honest it kind of turned Michael on. 

 

Michael rested his hands on Luke's hips as Luke draped his arms around Michael's neck. They swayed to the slow music, Luke resting his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael left out a cocky chuckle "You're going to have to kiss me you know? Make it more believable." As soon as the words left Michael's lips, Luke physically became tense. Michael was right. There where hundreds of royals in the room who didn't believe that Michael and Luke's union was very strong. That France and Scotland's union wasn't strong. 

 

Luke removed his head from the crook of Michael's neck and pulled him closer, so there chest where firmly pressed together. "I really hate you" Luke said right before connecting their lips. Michael's eyes widened and then quickly shut. He didn't actually think Luke would kiss him. He was just trying to annoy him. Luke tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Michael slipped his tongue inside Luke's mouth and a moan erupted from Luke. They kissed for what felt like hours, until they both felt something tickling their cheeks. They slowly broke apart and both looked up. Thousands of feathers where falling from the sky. Three girls where on the balcony above the dance floor, white feathers that came from pillows where being thrown into the air. "Beautiful." Luke whispered. 

 

After the song had ended they broke apart, slowly bowing to each other. They both walked back to the crowd of people. Michael suddenly grabbed Luke's hand and lead them both outside of the dance hall. "Michael? Where the hell are you taking me?" They stopped in front of the indoor rose garden, they both sat down on the bench that sat nearby. "There's something I need to say to you." Michael finally spoke. "When you came to my room, I-I shouldn't have said what I did. There where other ways of handling this." Luke appalled quickly stood up. "Handling what? Me? You do realize that we're going to be married someday?" Michael stood up and held both of Luke's hands "Believe me, I know." He chuckled and pulled Luke closer. Luke pulled both of his hands back and took a large step back. "I know you had a life before I got here. But don't you think we owe it to each other, to our families, to our countries, to give it a chance? Us a chance?" Michael turned his back "It's not that simple." "Not that simple? What's not simple? We've been engaged sine we where six! It's all arranged! How awful must you find me to do this?" Silence was all that filled the air after that.

 

Michael turned back around and took a hold of Luke's hands again "I-It's not you. You're-you're beautiful and clever and unpredictable, but it doesn't matter. What matters is whats right for my country. France is not as strong as you might think, or care, which maybe you don't but I do. I'm going to be king someday, responsible for my people. And, right now an alliance with Scotland could destroy France." Luke's eyes started to get glassy. He whipped his hands back and took a couple of steps away from Michael. "You don't want to marry me. Y-you don't want this at all." "Things could change." Michael whispered. Luke snapped back "We'll it isn't your decision! It's your fathers decision!" Luke slipped his hands under his dress and took off his heels. Michael unbuttoned the top of his shirt, as if to breathe easier. "You don't see him pushing a wedding either, do you? All engagements really do is hold alliances. He's betting we might need Scotland, I'm betting we'll find support elsewhere." Michael stepped closer to Luke again, he wiped the tears from his cheek. "I know it's not what you wanted to hear-" "But you won't l-love me. Y-you won't let yourself." 

 

Michael trailed his finger through Luke's blond locks and pushed a piece of hair behind Luke's ear. "Love is irrelevant to people like us, Luke. We who are so privileged in so many ways with that. All i'm asking you to do is wait, see how things go-" "See how things go for France. I guess it is simple after all. But you aren't the only one with a country to think of." Luke quickly left, leaving Michael with his mouth hanging wide open. 

 

||

 

Luke slid down the door of his chambers, his knees pressed flat against his chest, tears streaming down his face. Michael was right, love is irrelevant to people like him. 

 

Out of the blue the sound of paws hitting the marble floor came around the corner. "Daniel!" Luke yelped as he stood up quickly. The all black dog had his leash around his neck, and holding that leash was none other than Ashton himself. 

 

"Thank you so much, Ashton!" The tears that where filling Luke's eyes started to pour out at a tremendous pace. "I'm sorry." Luke sniffled as he apologized for his appearance. "It's just been so hard." Ashton knelled down beside Luke and the dog. He pet Daniel's head and looked over at Luke. "I know." He whispered. "It's just that, French Court is so much harder than I thought it would be." "You're not alone there." The bastard spoke. 

 

Luke slowly stood up, grabbing Daniel's leash. "Thank you, Ashton. Truly." He leaned forward and peeked the older boys cheek. Ashton was looking forward to the morning ahead.

 

||

 

Luke was at the fountain. A book and his hand and Daniel at his feet. He skipped breakfast that morning, he didn't have the courage to face Michael again. But unfortunately for Luke, Michael had followed him out to the fountain. "You can't behave like this." Was the first thing he said when he caught up with Luke. "Behave like what?" Luke asked. The brunette sat down next to Luke and closed his book. "Once of the servants saw you with Ashton last night. She told me you kissed him...I hope it was on the cheek.You can't behave like this. Not at court. Can't you see whats at stake here? " Luke let out a long sigh "Oh because where engaged? But you have no intention of marrying me so why are you acting so jealous?" Michael didn't know what to say. He himself didn't know why he was chasing after Luke. "I-I might want to marry you." That just pushed Luke's buttons even more. "Someday, maybe, if!" He grabbed his book and Daniel's leash and left Michael alone at the fountain. The prince quickly followed after him.

 

"You said that you had a country to think about. Were you thinking of Scotland during any of this?" He grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him back. "I was thinking about myself! My friends, my safety!" Luke was red in the face. Red with anger that could light a thousand candles. "You could have ruined your reputation, so that I couldn't marry you, even if things go the way we want them to." Michael quickly realized what he said. Luke started to smile "The way _we_ want them to? And how would we want things to go?" he leaned closer to Michael. Only inches keeping their lips apart. "If you weren't the future king of France, and I was just a boy-- not the king of anything, would you want this?" Luke inched closer, he was starring at Michael's lips. His crimson bright lips. 

 

All he wanted to do was feel them against his again. To touch Michael's skin. Michael eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward. Luke could feel his breath lips. 

 

"I can't do this." The words hit Luke like a knife to the heart. Michael quickly stepped back "I won't" He ran off quickly, leaving Luke dumbfounded with a dagger in his heart.


	3. The Great Pretenders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Reign (And in actual world history) Francis The II has like 5,000,000 siblings which makes it hard to write because Michael is an oNLY CHILD. So most of Francis' siblings names will no be changed. Also this chapter is short sorry!

_**"Hey baby, and we don't mind all the watching,** _

_**Cause if they study close, real close** _

_**They might learn something"** _

_\- Suit & Tie, Justin Timberlake_

 

 

Michael and Luke weren't the only ones who where arranged to be married soon. Michael's younger brother Charles The Prince of France was engaged to Lady Madeline of Paris. Madeleine is not of royal blood, but was born as a French noble. Their first meeting was today, which meant another party at French Court. And to be quite honest Luke wasn't looking forward to the event. The reason being was a specific guest that would be attending the celebration. The English. The English where highly responsible for assassination attempt on Luke's life. And anyone who was English just made Luke more scared than he already was. 

 

Luke stayed close to Ashton at the party. They didn't speak but they knew of each others presence. He really shouldn't be associating himself with he bastard but he was the only one who made Luke feel some what comfortable at French Court. Luke decided that the silence was enough he turned around to talk to Ashton but he was met with someone else. A tall man wearing all black. Luke's heart rate started to speed up dramatically. This man was English.

 

The man extended his hand towards Luke and put on a fake smile. "Lord Westbrook of England, your grace. But please call me Simon." Luke hesitantly took his hand and shook it. Lord Westbrook's voice was enough to make Luke tremble. The last thing he wanted to do was make conversation with the Englishman, but he nodded and smiled anyways. "How is your engagement going?" He turned his body slightly and filled two glasses almost to the brim with wine. He handed the glass to Luke who gladly took it and drank it quickly. He needed the alcohol in his system right now. "Our engagement is going quite well. We're very happy!" Luke's voice came out shaky. He could tell Westbrook knew he was nervous. "Then why haven't you set a date? Charles and Madeline are only seven, but they'll be wed on Madeline's 14th birthday." 

 

Luke brought the cup to his lips again and downed the rest of the crimson liquid. Westbrook's eyes where burning holes in Luke's dress, he got closer to the young king. "Michael's commitment to Scotland is hollow. They're playing both sides. If you weren't threatened back at the convent, do you really think they would have ever come for you?" The truth was that Luke believed every word that the Englishman spoke. If it weren't for the assassination attempt on Luke's life, King Daryl might have never sent for him. "I believe that is the very definition of an alliance Lord Westbrook. But of course you knew that." Luke poured himself some more wine. 

 

Westbrook eyed Luke from top to bottom and bit his lip. "I know this from one look at you. You're of age. You should be married." Luke let out a light giggle "Are you purposing? Or are you just trying to scare me?" Luke was actually at this point scared shit-less but he tried not to show it as best as he could. Just as his heartbeat started to slow Westbrook leaned a bit too close to Luke and whispered in his ear. "Pack your pretty friends and hopes of salvation and go back to Scotland." "And exactly how long until the English attack full force if I do that?" The young king said sarcastically. Luke puffed out his chest and stood up straight. "I'm not going anywhere, Lord Westbrook." 

 

"Didn't the nuns raise a brave little boy. You where sent to them for your protection, as I recall." Luke was starting to feel a bit more uncomfortable, he downed his wine for the third time that night. "How was the porridge at convent? We thought it needed a little seasoning." Luke started to chock on his wine. "It needed a little something to make our intentions clear." Luke started to tremble as the words left Westbrook's lips. 

 

Luke was about to say something (probably something really stupid to be honest) when a pair of arms snaked around his hips. "Darling, your missing the game!" Those hands belonged to none other than Michael himself. Michael started to kiss and nibble at Luke's ear, acting as if Westbrook wasn't there "Lord Kellin has had seven cups of wine! Every time he hiccups or burps we must have one ourselves." He squeezed Luke's bum and and plant kisses on his cheek. Luke really didn't know what was happening but he went along with it. "Ah Simon! Back at court I see." Michael said finally acknowledge Westbrook's presence. The snake spoke "Happy to be back your highness." 

 

Michael moved to Luke's side and intertwined their fingers. He looked lovingly into Luke's eyes "I have another game in mind for you baby." Michael winked and pulled Luke towards a few feet away from Westbrook. He gently placed Luke against the wall and slowly started to caress his side. "What are you doing?" Luke said putting a hand on Michael's chest. "Don't move Luke. Don't push me away." The brunette licked a long stripe up Luke's neck and behind his ear. "You're shaking. You can't show them you're scared." Luke titled his head slightly to give Michael more room. "M-Michael he threatened me." He held onto Luke's hips with more force "He's heard things about my reluctance to marry you." Luke moaned when Michael bit the junction where his collar bone met his neck. "We'll prove to them that our union is strong." Luke laughed "But it isn't!" The King pulled Michael's face back up and started him in the eyes. Michael's pink lips where a bright shade of red. Bruised from the attack they where making on Luke's neck. "Then why don't we show them it's stronger than ever?" 

 

Michael stepped back and extended his hand towards Luke "Can you do this?" he asked. Luke nodded and took his hand. "Absolutely." 


	4. A Love Like War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short as fuck im sorry!
> 
> I lost the document with the rest of the story in i so please forgive me if updates are coming very slow!

**_"It's driving me crazy, and you can try to lie_ **

**_But you're not gonna, not gonna deny_ **

**_No you're not gonna, not gonna deny my love"_ **

_\- Can't Deny My Love, Brandon Flowers_

 

 

Michael was completely and utterly fucked. And not in the good way.

 

Luke and Michael had spent the last two weeks pretending to be the happy couple all of Europe wanted them to be. This involved lots of kissing, holding hands, and doing other coupley shit. Queen Karen even went to the length of moving the boys into the same room (And the same bed which Michael liked a little too much). At first, the only reason Michael was sticking his tongue down Luke's throat was to convince The English that they where 100% in love. But just like the seasons, Michael changed. He had started to fall for Luke. Something he was trying very hard not to do. And in Michael's mind it was all Luke's fault. Why the hell did he have to be so... cute?

 

Michael couldn't put into words what he was feeling towards Luke. But this unnamed emotion filled him every time Luke was near. It happened when their lips slotted together perfectly when they kissed. When Michael would wake up with Luke's head in the crook of his neck. How Luke would take his heels off at parties so he wouldn't be taller than Michael. When Luke's eyes would light up when a new hand made dress arrived for him. The way he would laugh and twirl the first time he tried on a new dress to "test out the aerodynamics, and puffiness of the skirt" as Luke put it. And most importantly, how Luke would still be nice to him after all Michel's done.

 

Michael wasn't in love, no. Not yet at least. But he was pretty damn close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive ladies and gentlemen! I'm so sorry for not updating. I've had a stressful 2 months, and I 100% blame Halsey for that. 
> 
> She cancelled her show in Phoenix so I didn't end up meeting her. But i got a full refund on my VIP and i'll be seeing her on the Badlands tour in October! Not to mention that I had an amazing time seeing Imagine Dragons and Metric (Emily from Metric who just so happened to sing to me during Cascade. A.K.A the day I died). I touched Dan's hand and had an intense stare off with Chester. I think I went deaf but it was so worth it!

_**"Oh, I love the things we do** _

_**when it's just me and you"** _

_\- Smoke, PVRIS_

__

Luke's blue eyes focused on the target that laid ahead, a bow in his hand and an arrow in the other. The sound of his heavy breathing was the only sound that lingered in the air. He sucked in a deep breath and pulled the arrow back swiftly releasing it and letting it fly into the air. The arrow struck into the head of the dummy that stood across from Luke. 

 

Michael sat a few feet away from the young king, a book on his lap and a cigarette in his hand. His attention was no longer on the novel, but rather on the beautiful boy that stood in front of him. He honestly tried to keep his attention on his book and only his book, but it was very difficult with Luke standing six fucking feet away from him. He was honestly baffled at how Luke could somehow hold a conversation while simultaneously shooting arrows through a target. Then again, Michael found everything about Luke absolutely breathtaking. 

 

The black haired boy finally stood up and made his way towards the lifeless dummy, a smirk painted across his face. "I wonder who's face you're imagining on that target." He swiftly pulled out the arrows and handed them to Luke, "A certain British envoy perhaps?" Luke took the arrows from Michael's hand and shot another into the dummy's head. The blond turned to older boy and gave him a weak smile "I just can't wait until he leaves so we can...so _you_ can stop pretending that you want this marriage." Michael's face instantly fell. Feeling like he should change the subject he stepped closer to Luke and lifted his chin up. "You'll have to show me how to use that thing." He said pointing to the bow. "You're the most skilled archer I've ever seen." Luke handed the bow to Michael and grabbed onto his shoulders, positioning in front of the target. 

 

"My father always used to say that the most important part of archery was mental visualization. If you want the arrow to hit the target you have to visualize it striking the target." Luke stood in front of Michael, straightening his arms and helping him achieve that perfect stance. This gave Michael the chance o stare a Luke's lips. He started to lean forward once in a while, but he quickly caught himself when Luke started to talk again.

 

It only took half an hour but Michael had finally shot an arrow. He didn't shoot it straight and it didn't hit the target per say, but he shot an arrow, and after several (failed) attempts, Michael called it quits and gave the confusion device back to Luke. "Fuck this, I'm sticking to my sword." Luke giggled and started to gather all arrows from the ground. "If you ever need a lesson, I'm always here." The young king slung the cylindrical case across his shoulder and stepped closer to the prince. "This was fun, Mikey. Thank you" He leaned forward but then stopped himself right above Michael's cheek. "Oh uhm...sorry..I f-forgot." He swiftly turned on his heels and started to walk away.

 

"Wait, Luke!" Michael reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling the blond closer to his chest. The front of the skirt to Luke's dress was pressed flat against them, Luke could feel his cheeks heating up. Michael again leaned forward slowly, staring at Luke's lips the whole time. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Michael surged forward and connected their lips. This wasn't like any other kiss they've had. All the others where quick and fake, only for show. But this kiss was completely different. This kiss was genuine. They only lasted about two minutes when they pulled apart for air. Michael's lips had become the darkest shade of red, and that turned Luke on _**so fucking much**_.

 

"Meet me by the lakeside, at sundown." Michael pecked Luke's lips once more and darted off into the castle. Luke was going to have a smile plastered onto his face for the rest of the day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER OOOOO
> 
> (It's 1 am so i'll be uploading the next chapter later today.)
> 
> ! FEEDBACK IS SUPER GROOVY AND ALWAYS APPRECIATED !


	6. Hot, Stupid, Future Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super drunk when I wrote this chapter and I don't feel like editing it. I also wrote a Harry Potter/5sos fanfiction in my state of drunkenness so be ready for that╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ
> 
> Also there is talk of M!preg in this chapter for the sake that Mary actually has a kid a one point in the show and that baby is VERY important to the plot

_**Bound to fall in love (Uh-huh, honey)** _

_-Bound 2, Kanye West_

 

A picnic next to the lake a sundown, Michael perfect idea of a first date. Seeing as they where already engaged a first date wasn't really necessary, but he knew how much it would mean to Luke. The young king wanted to try and form a relationship with Michael, it took a while but Michael finally willed himself to give love a chance. As soon as Michael stepped into the castle he bolted towards the kitchen, going as fast as his legs allowed him. He only had less than two hours to get everything ready for Luke, and he didn't want to fuck anything up.

 

He made a small checklist in his head and repeated it to himself a couple of times _"Wine, pastries, flowers, blanket. Wine, pastries, flowers, blanket."_ He stopped abruptly in front of the library to grab a piece of paper and quickly scribble the list on a small piece of parchment. As he entered the kitchen his eyes started to scan the large kitchen, looking for the a specific servant. His eyes slowly wandered to the young man, brown hair, extremely tall, and hair as long as a horse's mane. His name was Harry, his parents had worked in the castle for years and when they died Harry took their position. Michael called out the young servants name as he jogged to the other end of the kitchen. "Harry! Oi frog brain!" Harry turned his head towards the voice and smiled when he saw who it belonged to. "And what may I assist you in my lord?" Harry's thick accent made everyone swoon. Even Michael but not in the way you think.  

 

"Cut the 'My Lord" shit Harold, I need your help with something." Michael grabbed a fairly large basket that laid on the table opposite to Harry's. "Alright sorry. What might I assist you in lord fart breath?" The childish comment made both boys burst into a fit of laughter. Most people in the kitchen would probably tell the two to shut up, but one half of those two was Michael. And no one wants to get on the prince's bad side. "I'm surprising Luke with a picnic and I can only trust you not to fuck it up." Michael stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the list. Harry took it and gave it a quick glance before handing it back to Michael. "You really like him don't you?" Michael's cheeks started to feel hot. No one but Luke has ever done that to him.

 

"Y-Yeah. I think I do." The young prince brought his fingers up to his mouth, tracing over his bottom lip. Not long ago Luke's lips where pressed against them, giving Michael a tingly, warm feeling. He desperately wants to feel that tingling again.

 

\--

 

The sun was soon about to set, the blue color of the sky soon turning to a orange-ish pink. Michael had managed to get everything ready just in time. A tan blanket laid on the ground, with a picnic basket sitting right in the middle. He sat crisscross on the blanket, twiddling a white rose between his fingers as he waited for Luke to arrive. 

 

The bushes that stood a few feet away from Michael started to rustle, and a small voice that he soon realized belonged to Luke spoke "Michael?" He instantly shot up and hid the rose behind his back, and not long after Luke came into view. Michael let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding "I honestly thought you weren't coming." A smile spread across Michael's face as he stepped closer to the younger boy. Soon after Michael intertwined their hands and sat down on the blanket. He pulled out the rose and handed it to Luke, who's cheeks have turned a shade of pink. "What's this for?" he asked taking the flower and pointing to the picnic basket. He smiled fondly at Michael as he opened it, his face shot up when he saw what was inside. 

 

"How did you know tha-" 

 

"That you prefer red wine over white because its stronger and and that you think pink is too sweet and that you only drink white on very special occasions?"

 

Luke sat there, not uttering a word. Michael had that stupidly attractive grin plastered onto his face the whole time

 

"And that you're favorite type of dessert is peach pasties? Lukey I've been spending the last two and a half weeks pressed against your side. Don't think I don't pay attention to you, because I sure as hell do." 

 

Luke took out the bottle and popped of the cork, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a quick swing. "Whoa, calm down princess! I brought wine glasses for a reason." He tried to take the bottle from Luke's hands but the blond wouldn't budge. Luke grabbed the wine glasses and poured them both some wine, Luke filling his a little more than Michael's. "I'm not a princess, Mikey. I'm the damn King of Scotland." He took another drag of his wine and twiddled the rose in between his fingers. "Why are you doing this?" He asked  "Why are you acting so nice to me when all you've wanted since I got here is for me to just leave." 

 

Michael felt a pain in his chest when he lifted his head up to meet Luke's eyes.  _Luke's big, blue, beautiful godlike eyes._ "I've...Luke I've I've..fuck okay." Luke started to giggle, and that wasn't helping Michael in any way. 

 

"When you got here, I told myself that I wasn't going to fall in love with you...and to be h-honest I have no idea why I told myself that. It's impossible not to fall in love with you. And I know I've treated you like shit when you got here but I was just scarred that my future husband was going to be a dick. But in reality...I'm the dick." Michael intertwined their fingers and let out another deep breath. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. And I'm proud to c-call you my fiancé." 

 

Luke pulled his lip in between his teeth and scooted closer to him, again this wasn't helping Michael much. 

 

"And I'm glad to call you my hot, stupid, future husband." 

 

\--

 

They both decided to lay on the blanket cuddled up together and just do nothing. Luke laid in Michael's arm's while the prince ran his fingers through Luke's hair. 

 

Luke spoke up and broke the silence "You know there's a rumor going around that you've gotten me pregnant." Michael's eyes widened and then sat up, looking mortified "W-We haven't even-" 

 

Luke shut him up by grabbed onto the front of Michael's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. The moment that Michael was yearning for had finally come, the familiar fire works coming back. Luke pulled back and kissed him on the nose. "Don't worry Mikey, there are rumors about all royals!" He brought a hand up to his black locks and ran his fingers through it. "You know what else they say about you?" 

 

"What?"  He said. Michael honestly didn't want to know but it seemed to make Luke happy so he let him speak. 

 

Luke giggled and laid them both down on the blanket again, he nuzzled his face in between Michael's neck. "Half of Europe thinks that you're incredibly short and sickly and weak and stunted." Michael kissed Luke's forehead right before a slight chuckle left his lips. "That half-blind portrait artist didn't realize I was sitting in a chair while my sister was standing, and now half or Europe thinks I'm a dwarf!" Luke laughed into his neck, tickling Michael every time he took a breath. "And they that Ashton got all the good looks and passion and all you have is tedious-" Before Luke could finish, Michael was kissing him again, slowly caressing his sides while he worked his tongue inside of Luke's mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think


	7. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in over two months! I was going through a really tough time where I just couldn't be inspired to write, but that time is not thankfully over, and you have my beautiful girlfriend Himani (Lukeyluwho) to thank for that

_**"Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness, cause all of our moves make up for the silence and oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase, like I'll never be the same"** _

_\- Of All The Gin Joints In All The World, Fall Out Boy_

 

 

The first thing Luke saw when he opened his eyes in the morning was the sleepy, snoring face of his fiancé, the sunlight illuminating his ebony hair perfectly. He smiled when he realized that a small trickle of drool was staring to ooze out of Michaels mouth. He stared to giggle when he saw the puddle of drool that was forming on their satin white pillows. A smile crept on Luke's face as he leaned forward and softly pressed their lips together, not caring that his face would be slick with his fiancé's drool soon after.

 

 

After a few secondid Michael had started to smile into the kiss, signaling that he was waking up. "Morning Princess." He looped his arms around Luke's waist and pulled him flush against his chest, kissing him again softly. After a few more moments of slow sensual kissing, Luke bit Michaels lip and pulled back "I'm the King of Scotland and you're the Prince of France, love. So I would watch it if I was you." Michael let out a small chuckle as his hands stared to roam lower, cupping Luke's ass through his nightgown

 

"I'm actually not a prince. I'm a _dauphine_." Luke burst out into a fit of laughter and put his face into Michael's chest to muffle the laughter.

 

"That's the same thing idiot!" He quickly pecked Michaels lips and settled his face in the crook of his fiancé's neck. "Yeah it's the same thing but dauphine sounds cooler." Michael lifts luke's nightgown up to reveal his pantie covered ass. "and soon I will be king of France and you will be at my side as king consort of France." He slipped his hands underneath the lace material and gave luke's bum a light squeeze, loving the way luke would close his eyes and blush a bright red.

 

He bite his lip and looked michael straight in the eye "M-Michael I've never..." His breathing had started to become heavier as he could feel michaels length harden against his thigh. "You've never what Lukey?" Michael was confused as to what luke was trying to say. Luke bit his lip and hung his head low. "I've never you know... _t-touched myself_." His cheeks flushed a bright crimson when Michael smiled.

 

 

Masturbation was the least likely thing that was on Luke's mind when he lived in the convent. Being locked in with hundreds of girls and nuns for nine years never really got Luke in the mood to even think about sex. The only sexual thing that he has ever done is make out with Michael. And that wasn't even remotely sexual.

 

 

Michael leaned down and kissed Luke's lips softly, not wanting to overwhelm the younger boy "Do you want me to touch you? Make you experience something you've never felt before?" Michael slipped his hands back under his nightgown and dragged his fingers up and down Luke's back, loving the way that he would close his eyes and bite his lip.

 

 

"Y-yes. _P-please touch me_." Luke grabbed onto Michaels hand and slowly placed it over Luke's clothed cock. "Wanna feel g-good." The way Luke's blue eyes shined with innocence just made Michael more turned on by the second. Michael's main goal right now was to pleasure Luke and only Luke.

 

 

He sat against the headboard of their king sized bed and patted his thighs "straddle my waist, baby. Gunna make you feel so good." Luke moaned and sat on his lap, incasing Michaels thighs with his long, pale legs. He kissed the blond on the lips softly and "How far do you want to go?" Luke smiled and placed Michaels hand over his hardening length.

 

 

" _Just please, please t-touch me._ "

 

 

The prince moaned softly and spread Luke's legs open wider, putting his hardening member on display. He slipped his hand into then fabric and pulled out Luke's cock, which was beautifully flushed red at the tip. He gave a small tug and watched as Luke's mouth opened up and his eyes fluttered closed. "You're so beautiful, baby." Luke was biting his lip. Hard. Feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure that was building in his lower tummy. No wonder he was being extremely vocal

 

 

"F-feels so good Mikey. F-faster." Luke had never felt this much pleasure in his life. The heat and pressure of Michaels hand topped with the dry, delicious friction was slowly tipping him over the edge.

 

 

Luke was just about to cum when something hit him "M-Mikey stop." His hand immediately left Luke's flushed shaft and came up to his cheek. "What's wrong baby? Did you not like it?" Concerned filled his voice.

 

"N-No I liked it, I _loved_ it actually. You're making me feel amazing.  It's just that you're giving me so much please and I want to return the favor."

 

**_Because I love you_ **

 

Luke almost let those four simple words slip from his mouth, four words that could make it or break it for them. He didn't know if Michael felt the same way. He'd had only told Luke that he loved him once, but it was more of an I'm falling in love with you rather than an I'm in love with you.

 

Michael smiled and leaned forward and pecked Luke's lips softly "There's no need for me, baby. It's all about you right now." He peppered kisses onto the blonds exposed neck as he trailed his hand back down to his crotch. Luke moaned at the pressure Michael's hand was applying, head spinning every time he would flick his thumb over the head.

 

"M-Michael, let me t-touch you. P-Please" he kissed the boy under him and moaned into the kiss. The ebony haired boy moaned when he felt Luke's teeth sink into his bottom lip.

 

"Michael Gordon Clifford, if you don't let me t-touch you in the next five seconds I swear I won't marry you." Michael laughed and let go of Luke's stiff flesh. "Mmm baby boy, there's no way you'd agree to not marry me. I like you too much to let that happen" He planted soft kisses all over the Kings neck. "and you like me too much to do that."

 

**_And I love you too much to do that_ **

 

He almost let it slip again. Luke blushed and caressed his fiancé's side" Yeah you're right, you're too good to give up." He leaned forward and softly connected their lips into a passionate kiss.

 

He moved his hand towards the prince's growing bulge. He palmed him through his trousers and giggled when Michael whimpered into the kiss. "Fuck b-baby." Luke got off of his lap dragged Michael's trousers down to his knees and sat back down, both boys moaning as their cocks rubbed against one another. The blond felt a burst of confidence and grabbed both of their cocks with his tiny hand, pumping slowly. "Oh my g-god, Lukey baby." He moaned loudly and pulled Luke flush against his chest. " _You're a natural, sweetheart."_

 

Both boys where loudly moaning, Michael switching hands with Luke and pumping faster. "Are you close baby?" Michael wanted Luke to cum first, wanted to be the person to give the young king his first orgasm. Luke tucked his head in between his fiancé's neck and started to suck a couple of marks onto his milky white skin.

 

"Y-yeah, yeah! Michael I'm _so_ c-close." Luke came with a scream of Michaels name. The latter boy shortly followed after.

 

He collapsed on the bed with Luke on top of him, snuggling his tiny limp body as they both came down from their euphoric states. Michael peppered kisses all over Luke's head and he listened to his heavy breathing against his chest.

 

"How was your first time baby?" Luke nodded slightly as Michael placed his right hand over his porcelain bum and rubbed circles over the soft skin and lace. Luke held onto Michaels other hand and sighed happily

 

"I'm so glad we're getting married because _you bet your ass were doing that again_."


End file.
